


At Night, We Found Solace

by Nezanie



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, a take on ophilia's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezanie/pseuds/Nezanie
Summary: Primrose finds she is not the only one that finds solace in the quiet, dead of the night. Unexpectedly she finds a kindred spirit in the companion she thought couldn’t be anymore different than her like the day is to the night.
Relationships: Primrose Azelhart/Ophilia Clement
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	At Night, We Found Solace

Primrose had a ritual, a little lesson that had stemmed from her mother, a childish secret that helped her remember the woman who had succumbed to death long before tragedy struck.

“'It’ll keep the nightmares at bay, dear,” she said, voice gentle yet stern. Her strictness reserved only when Primrose was in her naughtiest mood. The woman that child became could barely recall her mother’s face anymore. She died much before the real monsters came to eat up the girl. She did have a few memories, especially of her words and guidance, “Surround yourself with what you love the most, keep holding tight and sleep will come,”

That’s how her nightly escapades came to be. Primrose’s love for dancing kept her going, a little bit of enjoyment in her very weapon which increased it’s lethality, beasts of men falling to her graces and soon to her feet as her dagger found root in their heart. 

Somehow, the nightmares had settled down since she left Sunshade on her journey with reinvigorated thirst for vengeance that ironically came at a loss of dear Yusufa whose revenge she had carried out on the pig who took her life. Her new acquaintances had welcomed her with open arms ever since.

At the time, it had just been the huntress haanit and her overgrown kitty, the thief Therion with nimble hands and a sharper tongue than his dagger, and the cute little priestess who seemed quite happy to support them in their fights with vigor she didn’t expect. Were church folk always this tough? Traveling with other folks meant encountering many new faces, some old ones -Like Arianna- and other very,  _ very new _ such as the naive, clever little merchant Tressa and the enthusiastic apothecary Alfyn. It also could surprise you with living legends such as the knight Olberic even a child like she had been heard of his might long after his king was slain. Not to mention Cyrus, the dense genius with a love of books bordering obscenity (at least in her opinion). Their merry band united in the most mysterious of ways almost as if the gods had sent them to one another. 

She didn’t dwell on it, finding it easier to tackle enemies with a group. They didn’t ask questions and she provided no answer - it had been a good deal till now. As always, she lazily made her way down the steps of the inn they currently resided in. The others were probably asleep in their room, she hadn’t quite checked yet having taken to observing the streets during their stay. There was a window with a nice view right on the second floor in a corner by her room so nobody disturbed her.

She felt a little thirsty wondering if she should hit the pub or find a nice quiet, secluded spot for her destressing dance routine. Primrose yawned against her wrist, jewelry dangling noisily as she aimlessly peered around the first floor of the inn. The stairs lead to a small reception area where clients could sit and wait for the patron to give them a room. She nearly tripped on a stair, breath sucked in fast enough to feel the cold against her teeth.

The pale moon light radiated off the woman’s skin, a picturesque painting that had her glowing in Primrose’s eyes. An ethereal sort of shine that would make stengers think they were looking upon an angel. Her hair hid the side of her face, Primrose couldn’t see the beauty’s expression as she looked away from the stairs into the streets, empty except for seldom a passerby on their way back from the pub. She sat so still on the window ledge with arms folded and knees to her chest that it made the dancer wonder if the woman was a statue.

Her forehead was pressed to the glass, breath fogging the closed window every now and then, the only indication that her angel was indeed alive. 

_ ‘Ophilia?’ _ Could it really be her? She never saw the priestess look so solemn. Though she was aware of her beauty, she had even proposed to teach her the dancer style of combat having a keen eye for those who could garner popularity - her days under that pig had left her with something worthwhile at the very list outside of nuisances.

Primrose could just go back up and try a few stretching exercises in her room but her curiosity got the better of her. She walked down towards the pensive blonde, coughed a couple of times intending for her presence to be known. She was still a little uncertain especially when there was no response and the lasting impression of talking to a chosen one, a God’s messenger, made her feel a little more reluctant lest she be shot down with thunder for daring to touch such a person. 

‘ _ Then again, it is her job as a priestess to be a messenger of the gods,’  _ she thought ending her silliness as her hand shot up to the woman’s shoulder as she called out her name. How ironically fitting, this imagery that was passing through her mind.

“Ophilia?” 

The woman jerked upon contact, her whole body taking a defensive stance and her hand shot to pick up her staff. It was obviously not in her holster, she had left it behind in her room since it was safe in the village inn. Their eyes met, both red and alarmed, dark without proper rest. It was very much like looking in the mirror and Primrose nearly scoffed.

“It wouldn’t be a bad idea to carry your staff around, people can be as dangerous as the wolves outside,” Primrose suggested regaining composure first. She moved around the ledge raising her leg to show more skin and more importantly the dagger menacing and clearly at hand before spinning elegantly to take a seat next to her traveling companion. It put a smile on her face to see her blink in surprise, cheeks reddening slightly as she looked away a little too slowly.

“Your eyes are red,” she pointed out worriedly, placing a hand on her chin and making her look back. She didn’t let the tiny spasm along Ophilia’s body go unnoticed, deciding not to comment instead. She was horrible at this, having spent years trying to survive, helping others was beyond her however she trained herself to remain impassive no matter the adversity. Finding a solution to live another day had been something she became an expert so rather than run as her gut told her to, she stayed put. She couldn’t very well walk away and leave their healer in such a state. 

Not to mention, Ophilia and the others were a team now, they had enough chance encounters with death to acquiesce the fact that they had become at the very least, friends. Primrose wasn’t about to turn her back on someone dear again, all she could see was Yusufa and losing her. She’d never let it happen again.

Ophilia had tended to all their wounds, physical and mental, she had never judged Primrose only encouraged her when she needed. Even though she thought the years had made her cold, calculating and tenacious her heart was still frail and couldn’t abandon someone who had slipped into her good graces. 

She remembered one particular night at a pub in another town were fatigue, the heat of the bar and one too many drink had loosened Ophilia’s tongue who flushed and smiling had whispered to Primrose, “Your heart is stronger than you think, much kinder than you realise.” She’d caught her off guard, spent after showing off her skill on stage and left her speechless how the lass forgot her shyness spouting such cheesiness. It was the first time she noticed Ophilia was observant of those around her and after that it was easy to feel her eyes upon her, during battle and outside.

Ophilia had been startled and took a while to reply, her eyes seemed rather listless as they looked away from Primrose. She was probably trying to calm herself. She tried to sound bright and cheery, her words stammered out instead, “Oh, Prim, I...uh...I just…”

Primrose could almost see the anxiousness roll off the woman in waves of stormy turmoil as she fumbled around looking at the vacant room, anywhere really to avoid looking at Primrose as if she could find an explanation hidden between the sofa’s cushions.

Primrose made a show of settling in her seat more comfortably, she stretched an arm above her head and cut her off, “Care for some company? It helps with the nightmares,”

Which she wasn’t certain about, some people liked to seclude themselves, others needed a distraction but it was worth a shot to offer.

“Oh, I’m…” Ophilia took a deep breath and smiled. The forced expression stabbed Primrose right in the gut, she had seen that face many times reflected in the mirrors, staring back at her when she was at her most vulnerable and the misery was too much even for the seething revenge inside to drown. Her eyes remained rather dull, the jovial disposition she kept during the day vanished completely. Now that she looked closer, Ophilia had always seemed a little tired, only for a moment at times.

“I’m quite alright, just enjoying the silent, quaint night,” she said in a voice that one would usually use when reading out loud from a book. Rehearsed to say the least. “I wouldn’t want to bother you with something silly,”

Primrose resisted the urge to roll her eyes and leaned in, searching for the truth, smirking at the sudden panicked look. It was cute seeing her look down as she moved away until her back hit an obstacle only to fluster, her eyes darting about from Primrose’s face and the outside landscape.

“You should know by now I’m as stubborn as a mule, I can sniff out weak lies like that and they only serve to peak my interest, little miss goody shoes,” she flicked Ophilia’s nose playfully giving her back some personal space, it had been awhile since she used the nickname. Her face fell suddenly, as Ophilia rubbed her nose with a pout, she added with a more serious tone, “I believe I can lend you an ear, I can at least listen to your worries dear. I won’t force it out of you and I might not have any advice.” He crossed her legs, placing her chin on the palm of her hand, “I’m saying this from experience, keeping it bottled up without relief of some kind will only make the matter worse,”

Ophilia turned around, letting her feet off the ledge, she kicked them lightly mulling over her companion’s words. She gave a small nod, her gaze back on Ophilia, “Nightmares you said huh? Did yours ever stop,”

She probably already knew the answer, Primrose scoffed a little straightening her back, let her have a moment reprieve with the bluff. She wouldn't have insisted if she simply said it wasn’t something she was comfortable to share. 

“Honey, you know I’m still living my own brand of nightmares when I’m awake…” Primrose pinched Ophilia’s cheek when she winced and gave her an apologetic look, “It’s okay, I’ve learned to...live with them. That’s why I’m here, trying to cope in my own way,”

She cupped her face whispering softly, “My mother, I didn’t have a lot of time with her but what she gave me is irreplaceable. She gave me a fighting chance, she said to keep what I love close and dancing is my life when I'm not seeking him.” Her eyes flared her hatred apparent, beautiful visage distorted in momentary anger, she sighed running a hand through her hair and calmed down, and sadly said, “Sometimes there’s still no outrunning them,”

She scooted closer to the melancholic priestess nudging her with a small smile, thinking about an interesting turn of events in her life, “Actually, ever since I started traveling with all of you it’s been too hectic to get too bad.”

Ophilia laughed tiredly nudging back. “The anxiousness is easier to handle in good company,” Primrose continued, observing her from below.

“Oh,” Ophilia hummed in thought seeming rather confused, she didn’t know where to begin, “A-actually…,” she raised her knees to hug them again, she seemed like a vulnerable child, “Ever since I left Flamegrace, they’ve increased,”

‘Oh so she’s had them for while,’ Primrose noted, she had thought it wasn’t just a stressful journey. She saw her difficulty and wondered if confiding her own fears could help let Ophilia spill her heart on her own terms.

“Mine are quite vivid, I used to think they were there to fuel my anger, what kept me from forgetting my goal,” Primrose said facing forwards, she could feel the other’s eyes on her. Her hope seemed to be rewarded as she heard the priestess stammer a few words before clearing her throat.

_ ‘One last push,’ _ Primrose thought watching from the corner of her eye where Ophilia’s face was still partially hidden by her knees. “If I focused on my anger, the sadness was easy to ignore. It was a child’s silly game to decide sorrow could be avoided. It was always there to begin with, churning inside of me just as strongly as the rage,”

Even more so than both of them was the fear mixed in that made her close off like that.

Ophilia peered at her, tilting her face in her direction. Her expression even though partially hidden seemed less strained, how different Ophilia was from Primrose’s initial impression of a happy go lucky and serious girl from many weeks ago. She was not the pampered child unknowing of the world’s cruelty, there was something familiar about her poise, her whole bearing and Primrose understood why. They shared the same look, very much so at the moment. They had just chosen completely different paths by chance and choice.

Primrose had an inkling, there had been a war when she had been a pampered babe herself, Flamegrace had rescued many survivors. It wouldn’t be farfetched to think she might have seen the horrors of that wars aftermath and remained traumatised. Her father was a high ranked priest and he must’ve been involved at the very least in the rescue operation. Perhaps he lost his wife to it? Or perhaps it was the troubles of a sickly father on death's door. Ophilia never really talked about herself more than the bare minimum so she couldn’t be sure. 

With these humble thoughts Primrose couldn’t be ready for what Ophilia confided in her no matter what. “My mum and dad, my birth parent that is...they lost their lives in the last war,” 

Her whisper was barely audible, her face pleasantly calm and watchful of her reaction. Primrose wasn’t sure that she heard right, she stifled a snort at the thought of how similar their circumstances were and how fate had ironically brought them together. She did not expect that bomb in the least, her newly revealed adopted family - her father and sister - was all Ophilia ever mentioned when talking about the past. She spoke wso lovingly it was difficult to think of them as not related by blood. Especially this Liana, whom Ophilia was very fond of, she spoke with such admiration of her reliable, admirable older sister that the dancer couldn’t think it was anything short of adorable.

“I used to have bad dreams every night when they took me in, I had an older sibling, I barely remember their face anymore,” she said, in a small, dejected voice, the exhaustion suddenly very apparent, dark circles rather concerning in the pale moonlight. “At first, I just thought their were taking longer, at least that was what my older sibling said, then we went to look for them and….”

Her fingers dug into her arm until the skin turned white from the pressure. Primrose shifted so she could put her hand on her back, “I get the picture, that’s enough nightmares for tonight okay?”

Ophilia raised her head and blinked, a tear dislodged staining her cheek with it trail. Primrose watched it closely, letting Ophilia take a deep breath and deal with her emotions in silence. There wasn’t anything that could be said that would change a thing, no comfort would come from condolences, only mild appreciation at best. And murder screwed with a person’s life, especially a child’s, in ways that could make being comforted just grating - she knew that too well. So she tried to offer only what was asked of her.

“I was the youngest, I guess they just wanted to keep me safe but...sometimes I look my adoptive family, especially at Lianna and feel guilty, as if I just replaced them,” she mumbled sorrowfully, leaning into Primrose side - who took it as permission to put her arm around her - it amazed her hoe naturally it was to give Ophilia a shoulder to cry on.

“My dad wasn’t a soldier, he was a hunter, I don’t think he was from Ha’anit’s tribe, our village was more secluded,” Ophila continued, feeling a little better after spilling it out. It distracted her from thinking too negatively. “He kept the family fed and mother was always busy with work too, there was enough income to keep us all happy,”

“Was she a merchant or a priestess?” Primrose inquired innocently trying to keep the subject lighthearted without stopping the woman from opening her heart. If she was going in tiptoes around the worst, she’d allow the priestess to do so. She kept her tone so soft and non menacing it surprised Primrose herself considering she hadn’t adopted that type of voice in years.

“Good guess, she had enough medical knowledge to be called on and charisma aplenty,” Ophilia frowned, trying to remember her parent’s routine. They both worked hard until the evening and her older sister took it in her hands once old enough to take care of the house and little Ophilia. “She technically was a doctor’s assistant, women being doctors was rare even if not unheard off, but her mentors and colleagues said her talented needed to be put to good use and helped her start out even without the official title,”

Primrose could imagine an eccentric like Cyrus doing that, she was pretty sure there were a lot of intellectuals like that, “Scholars always were into thinking outside the box, they don’t usually care for bias as long as it can help their research they’ll take talent on board.” It made her laugh thinking about their own oddball and his way of flustering when growth in knowledge was impeded by ‘silly nonsensical societal views’ as he put it. “So you take more from your mother huh?”

“Oh yes, actually, my father wasn’t much of a peoples person, you’re quite intuitive aren’t you,” the compliment made her smile, it was unusual for Primrose to be on the receiving end and she did like it a little coming from someone she trusted. It gave her a nice warm feeling.

“Well, hunters then to think on the realistic side, doctors usually do too but they’re kind people, gutsy, they want to save even the impossible patient,” she explained, drawing near with a wink, “I thought someone like that must have been the person that influenced you, plus you understand all the gibberish Alfyn rants on about more than any of us,”

“You’re...very observant,” she giggled shyly averting her eyes from Primrose, the cute sound she made caught her usually ‘in control when seducing’ companion off guard making the dancer’s heart skip a beat. She attributed it to feeling quite proud of her achievement in cheering up Ophilia, who looked slightly less pale.

“You’re worth observing,” she gave Ophilia her best smile, and another seductive wink to boot relishing in the flustered surprise and rosy cheeks she made her gain.

“You know…” Ophilia started tentatively, she let her legs go stretching them out before letting them hang feeling them quite sore after being in the same position for so long. She absently slid into Primrose’s half embrace as close as she could to another person’s warmth. “My mother actually was a dancer before she pursued her studies, she didn’t have the money, so she saved up all the time to follow her dream. When she met dad, he supported her to the best of his ability.” she chuckled at the memory, “They were so fond of each other, i remember this so clearly because it was a story she always used to tell us,” 

“Oh really?” she said in a sultry voice, imagining an older Ophilia-like woman in dancer garb. A very nice thought in the dead of the night. It must be way past midnight now.

“She paid most of her studies with what she saved even if dad had to help her!” she recalled enthusiastic and visibly proud, her next sound was a choked sob that had Primrose peak down at her head. She was wondering when Ophilia would start to feel overwhelmed.”She met dad when she was with her troupe on a world tour, he was so smitten that he followed her around to court her and eventually they lived together as she went to school,”

She hummed softly, pushing into Ophilia with her side and grinning at her when she looked up, it broke her heart to see her cry so quietly. Even her sorrow was so reserved, when she was usually all about helping people face their grief. “Then you must simply let me have a dance next time we’re out for drinks,”

“Oh,” Ophilia laughed using her wrist to dab eyes with her sleeve and try to stop the tears. She laughed a little nervously. “I haven’t had any practice since mum tried to show me how, I don’t think i’d be very good,”

“Nonsense, it’s all about having fun, you’ve got nothing to worry about anyway it’s in your blood,” she consoled her rubbing circles into her back. “If you love the good music, pick a good rhythm and let loose, all you need it practice,” she encouraged, “And I’ll bne there,”

“Well, if you put it that way, I can try,” she sniffled, not quite keeping up with her emotions, “Maybe it’ll keep even my nightmares away,”

Primrose put a hand on her heart and gasped a little dramatically, “My secret, spilled so easily, I sure hope it’s in good hands.” She could still feel the small trembles running across the woman’s body as she fought hard not to break down.

“It’s alright if it doesn’t work, you can come to me,” she whispered tenderly, pulling her into a full hug. The kindness must have surprised Ophilia enough to hide into her shoulder, her sobs barely audible even if i the grip on her back was strong enough to tell Primrose she had finally crumbled. She tried to comfort the crying mess she held to the best of her abilities, rocking them both and mumbling soothing phrases she once heard her own mother use on her. It was a very composed affair, and made Primrose realise the loneliness Ophilia must have felt all these years even if she had luckily found a gentle person to take her in. And now, that person was dying too. She might have said she knew this pain and she could handle it but it didn’t make it hurt any less.

To have Ophilia show this vulnerable side to Primrose made her feel needed, much to her shock. It wasn’t scary as she thought, even after all these years, she craved a normal relationship and this merry band she met was starting to change her whole world. Especially this priestess who was so much like her, and even more so unique in her eyes, wondrously unselfish to the point of keeping it all in and hurting herself in the process.

Primrose closed her eyes, listening for any changes until finally Ophilia took a ragged breath, pulling away from a half conscious Prim who had been near lulled to sleep from the toasty temperature the priestess always seemed to have. Unlike the dancer who used perfume as an additional weapon, philia didn’t wear any but she found the priestess to have such a pleasant and soothing scent she almost fell asleep.

“Thank you Primrose,” 

She gave a nod and bit into her lip hoping she didn’t overstep any boundaries, even though it was a little  _ too late _ to think that, wasn’t it? “For all it’s worth, Ophilia, I…,” she sighed placing a hand on her shoulder, “I’m sorry you had to lose your family like that,”

Ophilia stared at her blankly before beaming, her eyes were a little puffy but there the furrowed brows were gone and her expression was no longer a mask trying to hide away. Progress was nice to witness. “So where was I?”

She scowled at the query, “You don’t need to continue if it’s too much to handle,”

Blond locks bounced around her shoulders as the priestess shook her head, “I cam this far might as well spill all the beans right?”

She cleared her throat dramatically in a show to tell Primrose it was really alright, “Lianna’s father was part of the volunteer group that helped the survivors, he found me in the closet where my older sister hid me, I had promised not to move,” she squeezed her eyes shut and exhaled, “Mother had died two weeks before, father just a week although we had no idea at the time, we’d hadn’t had food for days so she had to leave and look for some. She thought the hospital would be a safe bet and it...she just never came back either,”

Primrose muttered cynically, knowing fully well what that last phrase actually meant, “Guess we’re two of a kind, seeing our family protect us and just...leave,” 

_ ‘Died like dogs,’ _ she thought bitterly. She was rather amazed Ophilia was still able to be so optimistic.

“I’m just thankful I still remember a little of the good times, even if their faces are a bit blurry,” she confessed, shrugging and trying to seem positive. She had said she felt a bit guilty and it now showed on her face. Primrose had gotten through her defenses and found her easier to read now. “It’s just…,”

“It’s okay Ophilia, you loved them, even if the memories fade that feeling will never, you’re allowed to feel grief on their behalf,” Primrose jumped up to her feet pacing from one side of the girl to the other, “No matter how long it’s been, they’ll always be important to you,” Primrose reached out to ruffled her hair earning a giggled protest. “Time can teach you how to cope but the hurt will never leave you, you just get used to living with it, it's just fine that way, it wouldn’t be much of a love if sorrow didn’t follow a loss,”

“I guess you’re right,” she smiled softly in awe of the woman’s mental strength. “I never thought about it that way.” she had always thought her own selfish sadness was in the way of helping others and doing her duty, an unneeded weakness that distracted her. Perhaps it was actually what spurned her to strive and altruistically offer a helping hand.

“You know I always thought you knew what to say to me to calm me down,” Primrose admitted recalled many a moment of anger or frustration when Ophilia had intervened and somehow her presence became a calming force itself after a while. 

“I think it goes both ways don’t you think?” her eyes softened as they gazed at Primrose, who smugly smirked at her. 

“Pleasure to be of service, Phili,” 

Ophilia’s eyes opened wide at the nickname, a brow raised. Lianna always called her with it, her thoughts went to her sister and she wondered if she was doing well back home. A strange foreboding feeling rumbled in the pit of her stomach but before she could wonder what it could be Primrose pulled her arm.

“You can call me Prim, just for your information, but i think we need to get to our rooms,” Prim nodded outside, the full moon in full display was starting to look a too closer for her liking as beautiful as it was. 

“Oh my, you’re right, and I do feel quite sleepy now, thank you Prim,” she didn’t feel that troublesome pesky panic that didn’t allow her exhaustion to take hold any longer, “And I kept you from your dancing I-”

Prim pinched her cheek again for the second time, “It’s fine helping others is exhausting, i’ll bee snoring before i even touch my pillow, it’s amazing you do it for a job,”

Ophilia chuckled in relief, as they walked towards the stairs, “I think you don’t give yourself enough credit,”

“I think you’re confusing yourself with me,” Prim stopped half way up, placed a hand on her hip, and turned to poke the priestess’ nose, “Anytime you need to talk, just come to me alright? Don’t bottle it up again.”

“Prim I...I’m so touched but promise you’ll do the same!” she made her hands into fists and looked up seeming rather cross. Primrose patted her head amiably and decided she was too tired to tease.

“Fine, I’m looking forward to this arrangement dear Phili,” she leaned down giving her a quick peck on the cheek only to groan as her joints cracked the more she moved them. She wasn’t used to being so stationary. She couldn’t help but grin all the way up though, she was actually looking forward to tomorrow and not because her plans for revenge were going well. To think that she’d have a crush on their group’s priestess of all people, she’d have to take it slow and savor the experience.

Ophilia stared at the bare back of her friend blushing hard, she wondered what the bubbling feeling in her chest was and why she suddenly felt so shy. “Ah, wait for me!” she called upon seeing Prim wave to her from the top of the stairs and skipped all the way up to join her as quickly as possible. She didn’t know what to call this new emotion, however she had all the time to figure it all out. She had a feeling they would not be parting for a very long time.


End file.
